“Amor del tonto”
by Mochroi414
Summary: Tú una chica desafortunada, en busca de un amor que sea sincero. Yo un chico que solo quiere amar a la chica desaforunada. Pero nunca será facil ya que se me cruzará cada obstaculo en mi camino para conquistarte pero nunca me rendiré por que aún me caiga en el intento me levantaré, y aún tu creas que solo soy un tonto por fijarme en ti pues seré tu tonto.


~Nadie imaginaba lo que iba a suceder en ese dia, aun así agradezco haberte conocido~

Era un día maravilloso...

Un niño rubio se encontraba en un pequeño parque, el cual se encontraba cerca de su casa, sus padres le habían dado algo de dinero como para comprarse dos helados. Se sentó en un columpio a esperar a que abrieran la heladería que estaba al cruzar la calle. De tanto espera alguien lo acompañó sentándose en el otro columpio.

El rubio miro a su acompañante, era una niña de su misma edad, de cabello aqua-marino y sus ojos azules, eran iguales al cielo, el cuál el admiraba, también pudo notar que ella había llorado se podía ver que ella tenía lágrimas secas en ambas mejillas.

"Tal vez solo se cayo", pensó él.

Era algo lógico de pensar...

Pero, él rubio la examinó con la mirada, no veía nada lástimada se veía bien...

¿Entonces por qué lloraba?...

"¿Estaría bien preguntarle?", se cuestionaba mentalmente él.

—Hola... (Dijo, pero ella lo ignoro)

El chico a ver su reacción se puso en frente de ella mirando hacía sus ojos, ella hizo lo mismo, por alguna razón el chico se sintió avergonzado.

—A.. Aah, me preguntaba... ¿Por... (Comenzó, el quería preguntarle la razón de su tristeza, pero la chica seguía mirandolo haciendo que el se intimide cambiando de pregunta)... Digo, ¿Quieres... Un... Helado?

~Tal vez si te hubiera preguntado, tal vez nunca nos hubiéramos conocido realmente me alegro a ver tomado la decisión correcta~

Al decir eso la chica dejo de intimidarlo, para después darle una sonrisa falsa, él rubio tomo eso como un si...

El se quito del frente de la aqua-marina para empezar a correr e cruzar la calle, la aqua-marina lo siguió con la mirada, sin moverse de su lugar para ver que hacía, al ver que el iba a cruzar la calle, se levanto del columpio y empezó a seguirlo con paso normal.

~Quién diría que mi decisión me traería frutos~

Hasta que vió que al rubio se le cayo su dinero en medio de la carretera, el solo fue hacía el agachandose para recogerlo sin darse cuenta que un camión venía hacía a su dirección del rubio, así que la aqua-marina empezó a correr...

"¡¡Acaso es tonto!!"; pensó furiosa la aqua-marina, llegando a el para empujarlo junto a ella cayendo abrazados al otro lado de la calle.

~En ese momento conocí tu verdadera personalidad, la cuál ame desde un principio~

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! (Exclamo furiosa) ¡Solo un tonto haría lo que tu hiciste! (Ella como estaba encima, aprovecho para decirle sus verdades) Pudiste haber muerto... (Menciono menos histérica)

—Es... que... Quería que no estuvieras triste... Es por eso que lo hice... (Dijo él, intentando mirarla, pero sus ojos de ella lo intimidaban)

—No debiste hacerlo, por un extraño, yo tampoco debi hacer esto por un extraño, pero mi cuerpo actuó solo. (Dijo con sinceridad) Me debes una (agrego de forma divertida)

—Te lo pagaré con un helado, (comenzó divertido) ¿Te parece bien? (La aqua-marina asintió) ¿De que sabor quieres?

—Chocolate...

—Bien.

Después de comprar los dos helados, se dirigieron al parque pero está vez la aqua-marina le recomendó mirar hacía ambos lados, luego la chica le agarro la mano libre al rubio para poder cruzar, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara, eso era muy vergonzoso.

—Te tomo de la mano no por que quiera sino por obligación, (comenzo fríamente) Mis padres me enseñaron que no debo de cruzar sin que me agarren de la mano (explico)

—E-e-está... bien.. En realidad no me importa... (Dijo nervioso)

—¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas?

—Y-yo... No, de seguro... es... por que me... estoy enfermado... (Dijo muy nervioso, cambiando de tema) ¡Mira los columpios! (Exclamo soltandose del agarre de la aqua-marina y llendo hacía unos de los columpios para después sentarse)

~Era lo que quería creer, pero el motivo de mi sonrojo era por otra cosa~

La aqua-marina hizo lo mismo que el. Empezaron a comer de ese exquisito helado. Hasta que el rubio hablo.

—¿C-como t-te llamas?

—Soy Miku Hatsune... (Dio una respuesta directa para dejar de hablar pero aún así el chico siguió)

—Y-y-o soy... Len... Kagamine (dijo tartamudeando, ganándose una mirada directa de Miku)

—¿Acaso te pregunte? (Dijo, Len solo agacho la mirada) No importa, espero no volver a verte... (Dijo llendose del parque)

Solo se quedo allí el rubio sin decir nada...

~Miku... Quién diría que ese nombre me haría llorar, sufrir. Y hacerme sentir lo que son los celos.

Esa chica que nunca se quitaba de mis pensamientos, esa chica que hacía desvelarme en los dias y en las noches...

Esa chica que me trae loco...~

¡Hasta aquí! Espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno se que en está historia amarán más a Len que Miku.

Por cierto les quería preguntar algo.

¿Quién será el rival de Len?

Comenten, puede ser cualquier personaje hombre, menos Kaito ya que a el ya lo use mucho como el rival o el malvado y como que no.

Así no acepto nada de personajes que sean mujeres no es por discriminar y nada, es que casi nunca trabajo con el yuri y además planeo hacer algo con ese personaje en la historia y necesito que sea hombre...

Espero sus comentarios. Sin nada mas que decir...¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
